From the Beginning Part 2 written with Nofretete
by Lilith0376
Summary: Now that Helen had her family she soon discovers Jack's secret. . . he is Bionic one, but will she still marry him after finding out he lives a double life?


Some days later Jack walked into Helen's hospital-room with a bright smile on his lips. Helen smiled happily as she saw her love coming into her room. She laid her magazine to the side and looked at him curious. Guess what I just signed? He said and sat down on her bed. Oh no, you haven't... Helen said surprised. Jack laughed at her. Yes, I have honey; we have a beautiful house in California now! Next to the sea! Helen wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly and he kissed her on her cheek a couple of times. But I haven't even seen it, sweetie, have you seen it yet or do you have pictures of it or something? Helen's eyes were shining with joy as she watched Jack who took his hand with the papers and a rose from behind his back. Aww thank you Jack! She brought the red rose up to her nose and smelled its scent. I can't wait to go out of here. Helen said as she opened the envelope with the information and pictures of their new home. Did the doctor all ready tell you when you could leave? Yes, she said that if I want to go I can leave tomorrow. I'm really sick of these food and atmosphere here. It really gets on your nerves when you stay here for 3 weeks. Jack smiled at her and lay down beside her. Oh my gosh; these house is a dream Jack! It's so wonderful. I can't wait till I see it! Jack put his arms around her waist and shoulder and laid his head on her chest. Are you tired, honey? She asked and looked at her boyfriend who all ready had his eyes closed. Yes, I am! Can I sleep a little here? He felt her kissing his forehead and running her hand through his hair while her arm was around his shoulder, pressing him against her. He snuggled close to her and soon fell asleep. Helen looked at the pictures of her new home. She was happy, that they had such a nice house and it would be the right surrounding for their children to grow up.  
  
Jack woke up some hours later still in Helen's arms. Good evening, my baby. Helen smiled at him and caressed his cheek. How....how long did I sleep? He asked rubbing his eyes. A little about 4 hours. He was stunned and sat up. What that long? Wow, I think I was really tired. He leaned forward and their lips touched lightly in a soft kiss. I have to go now, honey, but I'll be back tomorrow morning to get you! She kissed him once again. I'll wait for you, Jack and in this time of waiting I can read all these magazines with nice hints how you can decorate your house. She showed him a stack with over 8 magazines. But honey, you know that you have to be careful and I won't let you work so much or let you make strain things. He looked at her strictly. Yes, Daddy! She answered in a childish voice and both of them broke out into laughing. I love you so much that it hurts! Jack whispered and their lips met in a deep kiss again. Helen wrapped her hands around his face and opened his mouth with the help of her tongue. He accepted and slid his tongue into her mouth to play with hers. After a long time, which seemed to them like an eternity, they broke apart and had to catch their breath. You have to promise me one thing, honey. Jack said breathing heavily. What is it, sweetie? She asked nicely, but she all ready knew what he was about to say. If the babies are born and you are home again. We will send them to my or you parents so they can take care of them for one night. He paused and looked in her eyes deeply. Because this night will just belong to us and no one else. A night full of passion and unrestrained lovemaking! He whispered huskily into her ear. Helen bit his ear lightly. I can't wait till this happens!  
  
You know what to do, Helen and I wish you all best for you, your family and for your babies! The doctor said friendly as Helen, Jack and their mothers were standing in front of her to say goodbye. I all ready phoned a friend of mine in the hospital near your home. He's a very good doctor and I'll send the information of you to him. He will take care of you during the last month of your pregnancy. Helen shook her hand and smiled at the woman. Thank you so much for helping me and keeping my babies and me save! Helen said before she left. But please, Helen, you have to be careful and don't hesitate just relax! We will watch over her like the FBI! Michelle laughed and hugged her daughter. They walked to Jack's new huge car on the parking lot. Wow, Jack, this is a really cool car, honey! He came up next to her and smiled proudly. It's cool, isn't it? I thought it would be time to have a car good for children. But please, now let us get away from this place. I want to see my new home!  
  
Helen had problems to get in the car. Michelle and Kathrin helped her in. Wow, honey it seems to be really difficult to get into the car, even if it is one of the biggest cars in the worlds. Helen shot Jack an angry look. You never had 2 babies in your stomach and a huge belly in your life, mister! I would like to see what you would do in such a situation.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Helen could not believe her eyes the house was even more beautiful than the pictures showed. Jack the house is lovely! She said in awe. The house looked like a manor house from the past it was a big house yet graceful, the outside was painted a nice shade of white it had flowers of all colours and shapes lining the driveway. The inside was even better it looked inviting and warm; Helen knew Jack had made the right decision buying this house for them and their children. Where are we going to make the babies nursery? She asked Jack. Come with me and I'll show you the rooms I have chosen for the nursery you can choose the one you like best. Jack said to Helen. The rooms Jack had chosen where beautiful but one in particular caught Helen's eye. I like this one she said to him pointing a big room with big windows that let the sunshine in. We can put their cradle here before that we need a carpet place in the room I know how I want the nursery to look like she said with a smile. I want to paint the walls with animals like bears, unicorns, bees, birds, flowers, trees, a big blue sky, mountains, and a small like or pond what do you think, Jack? Do you like my idea? She asked. Helen I think this room will be most beautiful in the world! Said Jack hugging her. Come let me show you the room I have chosen for our bedroom. The room Jack took Helen to was big like the one she had chosen for the nursery it to had big windows that let sunshine in. I know! Said Helen exited. I am going to hang curtains that reach down to the floor in a light blue color no I am going to put white under curtains and put blue curtains on top of those, we'll need a few tassels to keep the blue curtains to a side and what else. Helen you will have enough time to fix your home right now you only need to worry about the kids nursery and about you after all you have only one more month to go. Jack told her. How can I concentrate on myself when I have to start fixing my home? I have lots to do and you are not helping Jack Bennett. She chided. Helen we are here to help you said her mother coming into the room. I know mom but this is my house and I want to decorated myself I want the world to know I decorated it for my husband and my children. She said. I understand honey, but Jack is right you only have one more month to go into your pregnancy you have to take care of yourself don't strain on the house or it could have repercussions for you and the babies. Said her mom. Ok! I give up you win I will rest and only take care of decorating the nursery she said hugging her mom. That's my girl! Said her mother happily. One thing! If I am not to do any decorating I insist on choosing the decorations for the house and you will place them according to my instructions is that ok? Helen asked. Whatever you say honey as long as you don't do anything that can hurt you or the kids said her mother. Helen began to mastermind the nursery for the kids and soon found out she would do very little in fixing it since her big belly did not allow her to do much. Her father and Jack's painted the room with all of what Helen wanted bears, unicorns, bees and the like, Jack brought the carpet it was a light green shade to make it look as if it was part of the painted walls, Michelle brought a beautiful crib big enough for both babies, Kathrin brought all the necessary bedding; all the grandparents brought stuff toys to place in the room. Little by little the room Helen had envision for her children was coming to life Jack had even purchase a wicker rocking chair for her to sit and nurse the kids. The kids room took them 2 weeks to finished next it was Jack's and Helen's bedroom which they had been using but it was not to either of their taste; only a simple bed, a nightstand, a lamp, the built in closet, a vanity stand with mirror and chair for Helen and some ugly curtains. All that was soon to change their bedroom would look like they wanted it with beautiful flowing curtains, a nice big bed queen size, nicer nightstands one at end of the bed with its own lamp, a much nicer vanity set for Helen, even the closet got fix by Thomas. The rest of the house was also taking shape with new carpeting and furniture that came in only one week before Helen's due date. Monica came to help with the house too, she was so surprise that Jack had purchase this beautiful house for his family.  
  
During the night Helen awoke in the middle of the night to find that her water had now broken and the pain that followed told her it was time for the kids to make their appearance into the world! Jack wake up! The babies . . .they are coming Helen said pain showing in her face. Jack awoke fast and called their parents and Monica to help him with Helen. Michelle and Kathrin helped Helen put on her clothes, Monica helped her with her sleepers Jack, Thomas and Brian took the bags Helen would need to the car. Thomas got the car started Jack and Brian went to get Helen into the car and soon they were on their way to the hospital. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- How far is it, Mom? Helen whimpered and pressed her hands on her swollen belly. Michelle took her daughters hands away from her belly and kissed them. It isn't so far away anymore, honey. Please you have to be strong now, my baby! She pleaded as she squeezed her hands tightly. All of a sudden Helen started crying loudly. I'm so afraid, it hurts so much; I don't think I can take all this pain. She cried and tears were running down her pale sweetened face. Helen, we all know that you are strong and you will survive this! In some hours you will laugh about yourself and your fear. Monica smiled at her best friend and tried to cheer her up with not much success. But what if something goes wrong and the babies are hurt or ill? Helen asked frightened and her eyes were wide with fear. Helen, honey, you have a little fever right now and that's quiet normal. But you don't really notice what you are saying at the moment. You have to calm down please, for you and your children. Kathrin told her softly and caressed her son's girlfriend's cheek. They knew what she was going through right now and they all heard from the doctor here that a twin-birth could be very painful and stressful for the mother. Her glassy eyes turned around and looked directly into Jack's. Will you stay with me? She whispered slowly afraid of the answer. She needed him in there she couldn't do this without his help and support. He kissed her lovingly on the lips and took her hands into his. Their eyes were locked for several seconds before he whispered back. I'll stay with you forever! I love you Helen!  
  
As they arrived the doctor Helen had visited some times before was all ready waiting for them with some nurses and a bed. Jack and the nurses helped Helen to lie down on it and they immediately brought her to her room. The doctor took out his pad and a pencil. What happened? You just phoned and told me that we should get ready. He looked at the family. Michelle was the first who answered. Her water broke and this time we are sure it is her water. Her contractions get more intense by every minute. The doctor nodded his head and put away his pad and pencil. It's really amazing that she was able to keep the babies for nearly 9 months. Mostly they are born over 3 weeks before the normal birthday. But I just read that Helen's day is tomorrow. He was concentrated on his papers again. The family stood there in front of them waiting for him to finish his speech. That's good isn't it, doctor. I mean it is good that the babies were so long inside of her. He sighed and looked back up. Yes and no. It's good for the babies because now they are pretty strong and quiet big for twins, but it will get more complicate with Helen. They all were shocked. Why? Brian whispered, afraid that his daughter could get hurt seriously. If the first baby rips her open because of it's volume it might get a little difficult to get the other one. But Helen told me that she wants a natural birth and that she does not want us to get the babies out in other way. You can sit down on the 6th floor, where the birth station is if you want. There is also a little cafe and a place to sit and wait. He turned around as a nurse arrived with a paper. She talked to him quietly so the others weren't able to hear them. He nodded and she stood beside him waiting. He looked at the excited family. I think it won't take much time from now on. Her contractions are getting more intense and come much more quickly right now. Do you want to come with us up to the station? He asked as he looked at the shocked family. How...does it come that this goes so quickly? Michelle asked stunned asking the question everyone had in mind at this moment. The doctor smiled at them. The two little toddlers had been in her mommy for quiet a long time and now they want to see the world as far as possible. They went after the doctor and the nurse and used the elevator to get to the birth-station. It was quiet inside the elevator as they waited it to arrive. Ahhm, doctor? The doctor turned around to see Jack standing behind him. Can I be with my girlfriend during the birth? The doctor looked at him surprised. You really want to? Jack looked at him stunned. Yes, if it is possible I want. The doctor laughed and clapped his hand on Jack's shoulder. Wow, finally a man who wants to help his girlfriend during this difficult time in there! And believe me I was in there when my children had been born and it's an experience you will never forget in the rest of your life. It will create a special bond between you, Helen and your babies. Its life changing and incredible when you hold your babies in your arms for the first time! If Jack had any doubts before now they were gone. He was excited and he really wanted to go in there and support Helen and see their children coming to the world. The elevator stopped and they all got out. Mary, please take him to the dressing room and give him a gown he needs in there. The nurse nodded. Yes doctor! He turned back to Jack and looked him directly into the eyes. But I hope you really now what you are doing because it is also hard to see your love in pain and hurt. Can you stand that? I would do anything for Helen! Jack said confident and followed the nurse to the dressing room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Helen was lying down in the bed the pain was too much and she was screaming. Helen, honey? I'm here said Jack coming inside the room. Helen was in so much pain she could hardly hear him. Jack? Is it you? She managed to say amid her screams. Everything is going to be all right said Jack holding her hands. She screamed again the contractions were too much. Let's see is you are dilated enough to have the babies said the doctor coming in the room Mary could you please put her legs on the stirrups? Yes doctor! The doctor then put on his latter gloves took a light out of his coat pocket shown the light directly on Helen's vagina. You have not dilated enough only 1cm. You need to dilate to at least 15 cm to have one baby the other should follow afterwards. Helen was on labour for 35 hours and still she had not dilated enough. I think you are going to need a c-section! Said the doctor. A c-section? Why? Why can I not have them normally? She asked the doctor. I'm sorry Helen but you cannot, the babies will not come out through your vagina it is just impossible you haven't dilated at all! You are at 5cm! He told her. Ok! Then I will have the c-section she said to the doctor and to Jack who had not uttered a word since the doctor came in. Soon the preparations were made for Helen's c-section. Jack his parents and Helen's parents were all in the birthing room with her. Everyone was ready in their blue gowns by Helen's bedside. The doctor asked Helen if she wanted a spinal anaesthesia for the pain, she said yes and soon the doctor injected the pain reliever in her spine. Then Helen was prepared for the operation. The c-section lasted for 2 hours; the first child out was Eric he gave a mighty wail when he first breathed the air outside his mother, 3 minutes latter Megan came out and she too wail at first having her lungs fill with air for the first time. Jack was overcome with joy at first seeing one child then the other both healthy he was the one who cut the umbilical cord for both children. Thomas videotaped the whole birth to show his grandchildren when they came into the world, both Katherin and Michelle cried tears of joy at first looking at the kids Brian gave a big kiss to his daughter in the forehead. After they were cleaned the nurses handed them to Helen to begin the bonding process. Eric has your eyes Jack! Said his mother when she looked into her grandson's eyes, Megan has yours said Helen's mother to her. Brian Eric looks like you! Said Jack and look dad he has your hair a light shade of blond. Meg has your mother's hair Jack said Helen pointing out to her child's golden blond hair and she looks like me said Katherin happily.  
  
Helen and the children left the hospital after 3 days, when she and Jack got back home their parents had decorated the living room with balloons that read "it's a boy" "it's a girl" in pink and blue respectably. There were flowers, a cake, a fruit basket, and orange juice waiting for her; I made this for the babies said Katherin giving Helen handmade quilts for the kids, I had this made specially for them said her dad it was a framed poem for the kids with their names and birthday at the button April 10. Jack's mother gave her grandkids clothes his farther gave them each a music box. My grandkids were born in the springtime said Michelle with a big smile on her lips. One by one everyone got to hold the twins. They did not like to be handle by so many people and let them know by crying really loud and quieting down until their mother took them. One hour after that they began to cry again this time it was because they were hungry, Helen place a baby blanket her friend Monica had given her round her and the babies to breastfeed them a few minutes after they were done with lunch they began to cry again this time they needed their diapers change Jack took care of that with help from both his and Helen's mothers. After all the fussing the twins finally felt asleep contempt their needs had been met by all present and within hearing range. For some reason Helen was not as happy as she wanted, she was happy but for some reason she didn't felt happy at least not the way it should be. She had just become a mother had a wonderful house she and Jack where going to be marry after the kids 1st birthday but she was not happy and she didn't know why. While Jack, Brian, and Thomas were happily talking about the kids Helen decided to ask her mother and soon to be mother in law why she didn't feel happy about her children's birth. Why do I feel so sad? She asked her mother. It is called post par dun depression it affects women after giving birth, it is normal but why don't you talk to your doctor about it. Suggested her mother. I agree with her said Katherin. It could be something worse like post pad dun psychosis, I heard a lot of women are now being diagnose with it you should speak with your doctor to make sure it isn't that. I will speak with my doctor I hope it is only post par dun depression and not psychosis said Helen a bit afraid it was the latter and not the former. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Helen, how are you doing? The doctor said friendly as she walked into his office in the hospital. He took her hands into his and Helen smiled at him. Quiet OK. Helen said quietly. I was here with my babies, cause they needed their usual medical check-up. The doctor looked down at the two small babies in the carrycot. They were sleeping peacefully and his eyes softened seeing them. They are so beautiful, Helen. You really can be happy! Helen looked away and he turned back to her as he noticed that. But something is wrong, isn't it? He asked showing leading her to a chair. She sat down and he took he seat in front of her. You know that you can tell me anything. He said again, seeing that she was a little nervous. I'm not happy, doctor! She said all of a sudden and he looked at her a little shocked by her sudden outburst. At least not as happy as I actually should be. Her voice turned quieter till it wasn't audible anymore. He leaned back in his chair looking into at her. I would say that it's post par dun depression. But I have to take a closer look at you before I can say it for sure. You also have to tell me what you feel and why you are so upset. He took her manuscript out and a pencil ready to listen to her. He nodded lightly and Helen started telling. It all ready started as you lay my babies into my arms for the first time. I was tired and out of breathe, but somehow I felt peace inside of me and as I saw the small forms of my babies I was really happy. But as they took them out of my arms some minutes later to check on them and on me I felt lonely. She paused and tried to swallow the feeling of crying. All of a sudden I was lying in a room with just some nurses around me doing their job. Cleaning the room, bringing me food and a glass of water. But there was no one I recognized. I was alone, all alone. They gave me some pills so I could rest better and soon I drifted off to sleep. The next morning they brought the babies to me and I could take a better and closer look at them. But I didn't felt like that these babies were the same ones I had had in my arms some hours before. They didn't weren't the same. It frightened me. The doctor nodded and waited for her to go on, but he also knew that it was hard for her to put her emotions in words so he waited patiently for her to be ready again. Don't get me wrong, I feel happy when I hold them or feed them or take them for a walk, but I think I didn't feel the way that they deserve. I really do love them, my little Eric and Meg! The doctor smiled and looked at the carrycot. So you now call her Meg? Helen looked at her small daughter and the doctor was happy to see the great love in them as she watched her babies. Yes, I started calling her by this name, because I think it's better and sounds cuter for a baby and at least it's also shorter than Megan. He laughed at her and turned back to her. Yeah, that's true, Helen, but please tell me know what is with your husband? Did you tell him about your feelings and fears? Helen sighed and sat back in her chair. No, I haven't doctor. Jack left 4 days ago. He had to join his partner Prof. Amadeus Sharp on a pilot test trip. He will come back home this evening. The doctor took Helen's hand into his and looked deeply into her eyes. Helen was shocked at first but she trusted him. I hope you don't think I'm impolite if I ask you this, but it would help me to help you. Helen nodded still stunned. When was the last time you and Jack had sex? Helen was angry at herself as she started to blush again. Now I'm a mother, I have a family and a house, but some things will never change. She thought. It was some months ago, I think round about 7 months ago. He couldn't get himself "ready" when my belly started growing. Every time we tried he stopped right before he was about to get inside of me. Helen said shyly blushing again. Do you think that he had an affair during your pregnancy or did he sleep with other women? Helen was shocked. No! He would never do this to me! She stopped, but soon added some thing. But I new that he was masturbating. But I know that it was hard for him, but that was it also for me, doctor. He smiled knowingly at her. If you believe it or not I exactly know what you are talking about and I think this will be the first step to get you back to normal. Or I better say to get you to feel like yourself again. So I'm not seriously ill? Helen asked, her voice full of hope. He laughed lightly. No, you aren't. You got a post par dun depression, but it is something that any especially young mothers have to deal with right after giving birth. So you don't have to be scared. Helen sighed happily. He got up and went to his desk. He wrote some word down in his computer and handed Helen a prescription. These are some pills that will help you to get better, but it is much more important to spend time with your new family. Jack and the babies and your first step is to get your sex life back to normal. When Jack comes home this evening you will have prepared the most incredible night of your lives!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Before Jack got home Helen got her parents and his to take the babies for the weekend she told them she wanted to spend some time alone with Jack. When Jack got back home the house was dark except for candle light in the dinning room, he walk into the room and saw the dinning table had been fix perfectly for a romantic dinner the plates where set and the only things missing were Helen and the food. How do you like the table? Asked Helen coming from the side of the room caring delicious food in a platter. Helen! You look . . .you look wonderful! Said Jack in awe. She was wearing a strapless black dress that was fitted against her body black mesh stockings and black strap high heel sandals her hair was loose around her bare shoulders her lips a beautiful shade of red and her fingernail were polished dark red. She sat the platter in the middle of the table walk back into the kitchen and got some more food. Jack? Could you please take out the champagne form the cooler? She asked silkily. Yes I will! He stammered looking at Helen's parting derriere, Helen notice him looking at her button and began to swing her hips as she walk back to the kitchen. Jack thought he was dreaming his girlfriend had lost all the weight she had gain during her pregnancy and look even better now; he took out the champagne like she asked him to pour it onto two glasses and set them in the table. Finally Helen came back; she and Jack sat at the table and began to eat. How do you like the meal, Jack? She inquired. I love it honey it is wonderful, thank you! He responded. They ate the meal while talking about Jack's trip and how much he missed Helen and the kids and how much she had missed him. Where are the kids? He asked noticing for the first time their absence. Your parents and mine took them for the weekend she informed him. The weekend? You mean we have the whole weekend to ourselves? He asked not believing what she had just told him. Yes Jack the whole weekend is ours to do as we please with each other she told him huskily. After they finished the meal Helen got up once again and when to the kitchen to get some dessert. It was Jack's favourite strawberry and chocolate cake! Helen began to feed the cake to him in the sexiest way Jack felt his manhood begin to harden just by having her feeding him. Helen then handed him the fork so he could feed her too. He did all the while he felt his arousal grows even more, when she took the bite of the cake she did so that he could see her sexy lips in a wanton way the way she wanted him; she even licked the fork. After the cake they drank some more champagne when they finished Helen gave him a mint leaf to chew she place it in his mouth, he not took the leaf he took her fingers as well and began to suckle them. Helen placed a mint leaf in her mouth she licked her fingers sensually those were the same fingers he had suckle on.  
  
They headed towards their bedroom and as soon as the door closed Jack began to kiss Helen in the most possessive way, he then undressed her; his eyes were then fixed on her exposed breast! A garter belt held her mesh stockings she had not been wearing a bra at all and when he glanced downwards towards her womanhood he noticed she wasn't wearing any panties either. He could see her wetness as she was getting exited. Helen knew Jack like what he saw she caressed his prominent manhood through his pants. She then began to undress him ever so slowly Jack's manhood was throbbing wanting to be release from the prison of his pants. When she finally undressed him Jack took her into his arms and dropped her in the bed, she was still wearing the stockings. Jack then lowered himself atop of her, Helen parted her legs for his entry her clit was proudly standing and throbbing for his penis to come in and make sweet love to her. His entrance was a triumphant one Helen had not felt so alive in long time she wanted him so badly she needed him so much when he entered her a million starts seem to appear out of nowhere. She screamed out her pleasure calling his name over and over. Jack made sweet love to her he relish her body and worship it like the body of a goddess should be worshiped. Helen had her legs wrapped around his waist to give him more access to her, she enjoy the way he had her he was on his knees while her legs were wrapped about him her lower back was up in the air; his trust were powerful and aphrodisiac her body desire and now he was giving it to her. The night was young they were young their bodies had wanted each other so bad neither of them could express it in words but in action. When the passion of their lovemaking had subsided a bit Helen asked Jack why he did not make love to her when she was pregnant. Helen I was so afraid I was going to hurt you that's why I did not make love to you and decided to masturbate instead; I am sorry for neglecting you so but I wanted you to be alright for our children. He explained. Jack I know you didn't want to hurt me, but I was so lonely I needed you I needed your touch, I went to the doctor today and explained to him that I was feeling sad after the birth of the babies and didn't know why . . .you were sad? Why? He asked her. I didn't know that' why I went to see the doctor and he asked all this questions about our sexual relationship during my pregnancy, and when I told him we were not sexually active during that time he told me I was feeling sad because my sexual needs were not met during that stage in my life the sadness came because of it. He also told me that new mothers especially young ones have something called post par dun depression he said it was normal, but getting back to our sexual routine should help me feel better she said blushing. You don't have to blush if the doctor said sex is what you need to get back to normal I am not going to object, I have missed your body so much. I miss all of you your beautiful breast narrow waist perfect long legs kissable lips your silky hair all of you Helen all of you. Jack told her, then he kissed her again and again his penis was getting harder again, he was ready to make love to his woman once again he would not let her needs go unattended this time. I will make sweet love to you Helen anytime you want to I will be your slave if that's what it takes to make you happy my love! Jack said to her as he buried his manhood into her welcoming womanhood. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Helen woke up in the morning, feeling fresh and happy. Finally she felt happy again! She looked to her side and saw Jack lying next to her still sleeping. His hair was turned wildly on his head, because of the wild "action" they had all night. She blushed at the pictures of last night came to her mind. She had had one climax after the other and it was an incredible feeling. She could never imagine that it was possible for people to have so much sex in one night. But after all, they had to wait many months to get it. Helen reached out and caressed his cheek and removed some strands of his brown-orange hair from his face. He moaned a little before slowly opening his eyes. A smile appeared on his face as he saw his girlfriend lying naked by his side. Hey.... He whispered still tired. Hey.... Helen whispered back and grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him lovingly on the lips. How did you sleep, Honey? She asked as he stretched. Very good, my baby and I see you too! He kissed her again this time with more passion. As they broke apart Helen laid her head down on his chest and formed circles on his chest with her fingertips. He moved his hands over her back lightly. You are right! I'm feeling much better now. The pills seem to help pretty good! Jack looked into her eyes surprised. The pills? Don't you think that I could be the reason why you're feeling so refreshed? He grinned at her and she hit him with her fist playfully. They stayed in each others' arms for a while and neither of them said a word. Nothing had to be said. They knew that they were meant to be and that their love was unbreakable. The raindrops were pounding on the window loudly and the sky looked dark but comfortable at the same time. Helen snuggled up closer to her love and started kissing his chest. Jack laughed lightly while lifting her up to kiss her on the lips hungrily. They kissed for a couple of minutes. Jack's lips moved down to her neck and he started to bite her a little. Helen moaned in pleasure as he went lower till he reached her breasts and kissed them playfully while running her hand over her womanhood. Helen was giggling and moaning loudly at the same time. She felt her climax coming slowly and she let her hand wander under the blanket and she immediately found what she had been looking for. She grabbed his manhood and ran her hands up and down and squeezed it a little. Jack's mouth left her breasts and he started whimpering with pleasure. Their hands became faster and demanding by every second that passed by and soon both of them screamed at they reached their climax together. After another hour of lovemaking they left their warm bed and dressed up. It was all ready afternoon and they decided to get something to eat. I went to a nice little restaurant with Prof. Sharp some days ago and it's very nice there. Would you like to go there, honey? Helen liked the idea of going out for dinner and she quickly changed into one of the dressed she had bought yesterday. It was a dark blue satin dress. She fixed her makeup and got out her new high heels she all ready had been wearing yesterday evening. She walked down the stairs and saw Jack sitting in front of the TV waiting for her. I'm ready now, baby! She said and he turned off the TV. He got up and stopped dead in tracks as he saw her. He...Helen, honey, you look so amazing! She went up to him and kissed him on the lips. Do you like it? She whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her closer to him. Can't we stay here? I really want to rip this dress off of you and take you right here and now! Helen felt herself getting aroused again, but she moved away and just took his hand. Later darling, later. First we should get something to eat first. He agreed a little sad still staring at her beautiful body.  
  
The restaurant was quiet full, but they got a table and ordered their meals. The whole time looking deeply into each other's eyes. Do you know what I'm going to do to you later, honey? He asked in a strange voice. Helen smiled at him and started moving her foot between his legs moving her toes lightly to massage him. Helen, are you going to make me crazy? He whispered having difficult problems to stop the moans from escaping his mouth. She just grinned at him the way he had grinned at her earlier in the bed. She was really enjoying this, controlling his passion and need. She felt like a master and he was her slave. Hello Jack! Nice to see you again! A voice said all of a sudden. They moved their heads surprised and saw a man with black hair and glasses standing next to their table with a friendly smile on his face. Helen had quickly removed her foot from in between his legs. Nice to see you again, Prof! Jack said and stood up and shook his hand. Helen was close to laugh out load as she saw the huge bulge in Jack's pants and he was desperately trying to hide it. Sharp didn't seem to notice it and Helen was relieved but at the same time it turned her on to see that her moves could make Jack so horny. The men changed some words and then they turned to Helen. Prof. Sharp, this is my lovely fiancée Helen Carter. Helen this is Prof. Amadeus Sharp. They shook hands too and gave each other a friendly smile. What are you doing? Finally I get to meet my partner's fiancée. I still want to congratulate you to the birth of your babies, Miss Carter! He said and Helen nodded lightly. Thank you and it's really nice that I meet Jack's boss. So what are you doing here, Prof.? Jack asked looking at the older man. He sighed and his eyes wandered around the room. I wanted to get a nice meal, but there's no empty table left for me so it looks like I have to go again. You can sit with us, if you want. Jack said immediately and Sharp looked at him surprised. Really, am I not interrupting you? Jack shook his head no. You aren't disturbing us please take a seat. As he sat down Jack and Helen exchanged some looks. Sorry, but it will still take some time till your meals arrive. The waitress said as she brought the glass of wine Sharp has ordered. That's OK! Helen said and gave the woman a small smile. They were talking as Jack stood up. Please excuse me for a minute. He said and went into the direction of the toilets. Helen and Sharp kept on talking until her mobile phone was ringing. I'm sorry! She said a little embarrassed and turned away. That's all right. Sharp said and got out one of his scientist-magazines. Helen quietly answered the phone. Hello? Helen, it's me. Helen was surprised and her voice was just a whisper. Jack, what are you doing? Why are you calling me? Where are you? Jack sighed feeling a little uncomfortable. I'm on the toilet at the moment and please Helen I can't stand this anymore. It's your fault that I'm feeling like this right now, you have to come and help me know! Helen was shocked. W..what do you mean? Shall we do it on the toilet? He pleaded and she could hear in his voice that he wasn't joking. She had driven him mad with her actions under the table. Honey, I need you right now!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Prof. Sharp could you please excuse me! Said Helen politely to Sharp. Yes dear you are excuse he responded. Helen when to the rest room and saw Jack waiting for her near the men's room. Which rest room do we use? The men's or the women's she asked. The men's he answered huskily. Jack entered the men's room first to make sure no one was there latter he let Helen in and locked the door right after. Helen had not even said a word to him when Jack took a hold of her with a deep kiss; he began to undo the zipper from her dress and slipped out into the floor then he slipped her panties off and into the floor. She unzipped his pants and took his engorge manhood out of his underwear no sooner had she done that when Jack lifted her of the floor and entered her. Helen wanted to cry out her pleasure but his kiss prevented her from doing so after all they were at a public place and he didn't want their lovemaking to attract anybody. Latter both returned to the table were the food had already been brought to them; the meal and the company was great Helen liked Prof. Sharp he reminded her of her father he seem to her as well like a daughter. They left the restaurant 2 hours latter said their good byes to Sharp and went home to clean up their messy house. While on the car Helen unzipped Jack's pants again, slipped her hand into his underwear and began to massage his manhood to get him ready for more fun when they got home. Jack was truly arouse while in the car he could hardly keep the car and his eyes on the road Helen was driving mad with want with need; Helen knew the effect she had in him so she continue her ministrations to her husband. Finally they arrived home, Jack was the first one out of the car follow by Helen she had something in mind for their lovemaking this day a day Jack would never forget.  
  
As soon as they entered the door they got naked and began their lovemaking in the living room touching, kissing, filling each other's needs. Jack sat Helen in the couch and spread her legs wide then he knelt and began to lick and bite her exposed clit; he licked her wetness and used his tongue to enter her vagina. In and out his tongue went at times suckling at time biting her clit but always savouring her sweet fury womanhood. Helen could not stand the assault of Jack's tongue and mouth on her most sensitive part she screamed out her pleasure bucking like a wild horse her climax was incredible once she it had subsided she took control of their lovemaking. She then sat Jack on the couch parted his legs knelt and began to give him the best oral sex of his life. She suckled and bitted his manhood including his balls she even licked and pulled his man hair, hair that reached to his belly button and encircle it. He loved the way she took his manhood in her mouth swallow his seed once he had come to the most ecstatic climax. Then the two of then laid in the floor making sweet love to each other the day passed by slowly while they lay in each other's arms the heat of their naked flesh kept them warm in the cool floor finally they felt asleep happy that their needs had been met and happy that their love was stronger than ever. When they awoke it was late in the day soon it would be dark and night would come. Jack we have to get up we are asleep in the living room what if someone comes in? She asked. Don't worry Helen no one will show up at our door besides it is late, why don't we go to bed make love some more and then sleep some more he suggested with a wicked smile on his face. I have a better idea, why don't we take a shower? Remembered when we first shower together? Remember the way I suckle your manhood? How you whimpered and moaned with pleasure? She asked him with a twinkle in her eyes. They got up and race each other to the bathroom. The shower was just like Jack remembered just like the first time but this time they were together forever and no one would tear them apart ever. They finished their shower headed towards their bedrooms lighting all the way they helped dress each other up. After they were dressed fro bed they had a late dinner nothing fancy just a simple meal when the phone rang it was Jack's mother. Jack? Is that you? She asked. Yes mom it's me. What's wrong, mom? You sound so alarm. Jack you have to come to the hospital the kids are ill after saying that his mother broke down in tears. Ill? Mom what is wrong with them? Mom, please answer me? What is wrong with the kids? I don't know Jack come to the hospital we're at St, Mary's please hurry she sobbed.  
  
Jack and Helen rushed to the hospital and found their darling children hocked to respirators. What happened? Helen screamed at Michelle. We don't know what happened to them, we had them on their cradle first Meg began to cry I took her in my arms and began to rock her hoping she would stop then Eric began to cry I thought he was crying because his sister was crying but . . . then I notice her face was turning blue and Eric's too I yelled at Thomas to come and help me we brought them here we told the doctor we didn't know what was wrong with them. Michelle cried while telling Helen what had happened she loved her grandchildren and now felt responsible for whatever was happening to them. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Helen was wearing a white uniform as she walked into the isolated room where her small babies were laying in two glassy boxes. They had tubes coming from their noses and a detector which checked their hearbeats the whole time. They were laying on their back Meg assleep and Eric looking at his environment curiously. Helen's eyes watered up from just seeing her dear babies there in such a horrible situation. She came up in between their boxes. She could see that Eric would start crying anytime and so she moved her hand inside the box through the hole in its wall. She caressed his face lightly and he immedietly calmed down, his face relaxed. He recognized his Mommy and snuggled closer into her hand. Helen felt the tears running down her face. But she just noticed it because she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her doctor and another man standing next to her. She felt better as she saw the soft face of her doctor looking at her with a warm shine in his eyes. He handed her a handcarechief and she took it. Thanks... she mumured a little embarassed that they saw her like this. Helen, you don't have to cry. Your babies aren't in danger anymore. He turned around and pointed at the man next to him. This is my colleague doctor Flood, the pediatrician here in the hospital. Helen nodded as he gave her a welcoming smile. What happened to my babies? She asked fear in her trembling voice. She was still very nervous and she wished that she was the one being locked to all this machines and not her small babies. They sat down in the corner of the room where a small table and some chairs were standing. Your babies had a serious problem with their respiration, but it's gone now. It's normal for little babies to have this in the first 6 weeks of their lifes. They first have to get used to the fact that they have to breath on their own and regularly. I think that they just forgot it and as they noticed it some seconds later they started screaming in panic. Because they felt something was wrong with them and because of the lack of air and their lungs they started screaming they started to turn blue. We gave them some injections to help their bodies to calme down. Helen had been listening to the doctor carefully and had saved every word he had said in her mind. She felt relieved and scared at the same time. But the feeling of happiness that her babies were all right were stronger. She sighed and looked from one to the other. Is there a possibility how we can avoid it that they have such problems? I mean, why did they had this all of a sudden? Doctor Flood looked at his papers and then back at the concerned mother. I think that because they also had a little fever their food they had to eat had been to hot and it started to blockade their breathing. You should always check on their food closely to be sure that it has the right temperatur. And tell this to your relatives and the people who take care of them too. Helen nodded and suddenly they heard crying from one of the boxes. Helen's doctor started smiling. I think little Eric wants his Mommy to feed him! Helen smiled back. You can take him out of the box and later you can leave the box open again. A nurse will come the next minutes and help you to bring the tubes back on him. Helen still had a question on her mind. Can I stay with my babies as long as they are here. The doctors shortly looked at each other and then nodded. We think that they have to stay here for 2 more days till we finished all the tests and we got their results. We will place a bed here in the room for you. We know that the babies are really close to their Mommy and that it would calme them down if they felt your presence all the time. And I think it would be good for you too. After the difficult birth and your little problems with yourself. Helen hugged her doctor in a quick hug and smiled at him. Thank you so much. She turned to Dr. Flood and shook his hand smiling. And thank you to you too!  
  
Michelle was sitting on a bank in the waiting room crying her heart out. Jack and his father treid desperatly to stop her from crying but with no success. It wasn't your fault Mom! I'm sure that it was a situation that could have happened anyone of us! Jack said hugging his mother close to him. And why don't the doctors come out of their room? They are still talking to Helen about it and I think that it is worse! Se sobbed and her voice was drowning again in her tears. Jack sighed and hugged her again. They are strong and brave! At least they are my son and daughter! He smiled at her to cheer her up and Michelle looked into his eyes. She smiled back a little as she hit him playfully on the shoulder. Ahh, you! You always made me laugh, honey. Even if you were a little baby, you were always able to cheer me up! They became silent as they saw the doctor leaving the room talking while they walked away. What happed in there Jack? Michelle asked a little frightened again. A moment later they saw two nurses pushing a bed into the room and closing the door behind them. Let's go inside there and look what happened. Jack said and took his mother's hand to lift her up from the bank. He gave his father a knowing look and Thomas got up as well following them. They waited till the nurses had left the room again and Jack knocked on the door softly and then entered. Helen was sitting on her bed little Eric craddeled in her arms brestfeeding him. She looked down at him lovingly and she didn't notice the presence of the others. They just heard Eric's gurgeling sounds and drinking his mommy's milk hungrily, while his little sister was sleeping in her new cribe the nurses brought.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What was wrong with them? Michelle asked Helen a little frighten of the answer. Helen then looked towards the voice and recognized Michelle and Thomas behind Jack. They are fine Michelle said Helen with a smile. Michelle led out the breath she had been holding for a long time, she was so relieve it was nothing serious with her grandkids. Michelle? How hot was the food you gave the kids? Helen asked her suddenly. Why? The doctor told me that the food they had been given was a little too hot and that blocked their airway said Helen. I didn't mean to give them something too hot, but it's been a long time since I had a baby at home I forgot how hot the food has to be a small tummy. Said Michelle feeling guilty for letting her grandchildren get so sick. Don't feel bad Michelle I know you didn't mean for this to happen you are their grandmother and love them and care for them; don't cry please! I am not blaming you for this I could have done the same thing myself. Said Helen understanding how Michelle felt. What is the bed for? Asked Thomas. I will spend the night here with them said she. You are going to spend the night here? Ask Jack. Yes I am the doctor told me it would do the kids good if I stay with them. She replied. Do you want me to stay with you? He asked her then. No Jack, you don't have to I'll be fine. We will stay here with you for a few more hours said Thomas. During their stay Jack and his parents got to play with Eric and latter with Meg after woke up and was fed by her mother. I wanted to ask you when are you two planning to get marry? Asked Michelle. We were thinking to marry after the kids first birthday a month after their birthday said Helen smiling at the woman who would soon become her mother- in-law, her second mother. A month after? That is fantastic! Katherin and I will take care of all the decorations and we'll help you choose your dress! Oh this is going to be the best wedding anyone has ever seen! Said Michelle very exited the wedding was to take place in 6 months. In 6 months Jack and Helen would become husband and wife Helen would take on his family's last name and leave hers behind. Her children already had his last name she love Jack's family name Bennett! Helen Bennett she thought I like the way it sounds Helen Bennett! I can't wait to be his wife! Helen's dream was about to come true she was about to marry her real life price charming. Two days latter Helen and her kids went back home to a wonderful welcome from the grandparents happy to see their grandkids at home where they belong not in a hospital with tubes all over their bodies. How are my grandbabies doing? Asked Katherin. They are doing wonderful mom said Helen handing Meg to her, Michelle got to hold Eric in her arms the grandfathers would have to wait their turn to hold the kids after their wives. Meg tried to talk to the adults by way of making baby noises she move her arms and head in every possible direction to get their attention; her brother began to imitate his sister and he too began to talk to the adults in the same way as his sister. Come on now it's time for you two to be held by your grandfathers said Brian taking Eric in his arms. Thomas took Meg and once again she began to "talk" to her grandfather this time however, she was making eye contact with him and directly spoke to him and no one else. Eric just laid on his grandfather's arms and comfortably felt asleep with his thumb on his mouth he decided not to follow his sister's ramblings with his own. The adults laugh when they saw Meg having a serious conversation with Brian, the only thing he could do was to nod at every thing his precious granddaughter was telling him or try to tell him. Isn't she cute? Sighted Michelle looking at Meg. I wonder what she is trying to tell me said Brian with a laugh, maybe she wants you to talk back to her or tell her a story suggested Thomas. Do you want to hear a story, Meggie? Asked her grandfather. She only smile at him and began to clap her hands. I think she understood what you said dad said Helen hogging her dad. If she understood then I will tell her a story, where is the fairy tales book? I know what kind of story she would like. I know you will like this story honey it is called "Cinderella" Once upon a time began Brian, Meg did not make a sound she only listed to what her grandfather was telling her now and then she would point to the drawings in the book Brian would tell her who those people were, and they live happily ever after, the end. Said Brian looking at Meg now sleeping in his arms. Take them to their nursery to sleep they are tired said Brian handing Meg back to Helen. I think she loves the story dad, she felt asleep a little before you finished said Helen. I know she will love fairy tales when she gets older I am going to make sure to read them a story every time I am here and you two make sure to do the same he said to Helen and Jack. I agree! Reading to a child from an early age is good for them it will help them when they enter school said Michelle. It is a long way before they go to school mom. Said Jack. Kids grow up fast, son. Now they are babies but soon they will be children then teens and latter adults after that they will make you grandparents! Said Michelle with a laugh. Helen took the babies to their nursery to sleep and when she came back both her mother and Jack's began to talk about how Helen's wedding gown should look like; I have a couple of magazines that can help with choosing the dress Helen said to them. Good then bring them here let's see what kind of dress we can come up with, the three women then look at 8 magazines trying to figure out what kind of dress would be fit Helen. I like this one said Helen, I like this other one said her mother, I like this other said Michelle. The 3 dresses they had chosen were beautiful but decided to keep on looking to see if they could agree on one dress something pretty, flattering, sexy and stylish. While the women look through the magazines the men talk about Jack's tuxedo for the wedding; do you want to wear blue, brown, black, or white? Asked Brian. I don't know the only thing I know is that I don't want to wear white; what did you two wear for your weddings? Asked Jack. I wore black said Thomas; I wore brown said Brian. Why don't you wear blue? It would look nice on you. Suggested his father. Blue? Hmmm! Let me think. Said Jack. A few minutes latter Jack had decided. I will wear blue! He said. Then blue it is now do you want to buy the tuxedo or rent it? Asked his father. I want to buy it I want to keep my wedding clothing to remember the very special day when I marry Helen. He said. Jack and Helen were laying in each others arms and relaxed. They just wanted to enjoy each others' company at this moment. Helen kissed him on the cheek. Our parents are so excited about our wedding! Helen giggle as Jack started nipping on her neck playfully. Yeah, they are and I'm sure that they all ready started creating their plans for our wedding and the following celebration. I hope it will be a nice wedding, but the whole party-thing isn't so important. Because I am allowed to marry the most beautiful smartest and most lovely person in the whole universe. He looked deeply into her eyes as Helen leaned forward and kissed him softly. Jack closed his eyes and gave into the kiss. Their hands started wandering all over each other's bodies. Small moans escaped their lips and just when they were about to bring their actions to another level they heard a cry. Some seconds later another cry joined the first. Jack rolled his eyes as Helen kissed him on the forehead lightly. I think our angels are hungry again! Helen laughed as they got out from their bed. They opened the door to the baby-room and saw the babies crying. Shhh, shhh....why are you crying me darling? Helen asked Eric softly and she bent down and lifted Eric out of his cribe. Jack moved next to Meg's cribe and took her out of it. Hey Meggie-baby, are you hungry again. He craddled her in his arms and looked down at her with love in his eyes. He could never imagine that he would ever be able to love his babies like this. Since Helen and later her babies came into his life he finally really started living. Every morning he woke up next to her and saw her beautiful form he felt his heart starting to beat and he felt happy. The feeling of holding his son and daughter in his arms was so amazing and he knew that he was lucky, that he was blessed with the most wonderful family in the world. As he turned around he saw his girlfriend sitting in a chair breastfeeding Eric. His small hands reached up to his Mommy's face. She was talking to him always a bright motherly smile on her face. Eric looked at her with wide eyes and made sucking noises while he drank. Jack watched Helen and their son and walked up to them. He sat down on the other chair and held Meg in his arms. She moved her little head around and her eyes stoped as she spoted her Mommy on the other chair in front of her. She saw her Mommy feeding her brother and she started crying again, getting jealous of her brother because she was hungry too. Honey, please, I'm sure your brother is finished in a minute! Jack whispered to his daughter and kissed her head lightly. He smiled at Helen and she smiled back. Jack, maybe she has to have a new diaper. Jack got up. OK, I'll change her. Her went to the changing unit and gave Meg a fresh diaper. She stoped crying and looked at her father while having her thumb in her mouth. Look, Meggie, now you are clean again! He lifted her up again and moved back to Helen and Eric. Helen was cleaning Eric's small face which was still full of milk. Is our small boy finally ready? Jack grinned as Helen handed him to his father. Yeah, he is and here we go again! She took Meg into her arms and brought her in the right position. Meg immedietly started drinking her mommy's milk hungrily. Jack was changing Eric's diaper as well. Owww! Jack turned around and looked at his girlfriend seriously. What happened honey? Don't worry, Jack. It's just our little Meggie! She's biting me! Helen said as she caressed the baby's face. Maybe she's angry that her brother was the first one. Jack said as he held Eric again, who was starting to fall asleep again. After some minutes Meg was sleepy too and her eyes were half closed. Helen got up and Jack and Helen walked around the room trying to get their babies to sleep. Helen was humming a lullaby for them and soon they were sleeping peacefully. They carefully placed them in their cribes and slowly walked out of the room back into their bedroom. They laied down again and jack moved his arms around her body. She hugged him close to her closing her eyes. I love you Helen! Jack whispered and kissed her cheek. Helen opened her eyes again to look at him. I love you too Jack! They kissed lovingly before falling asleep in each other's comforting arms. Helen's dreams were scary and bizarre at the same time. Jack was standing next to Prof. Sharp and they were talking. But their voices were so quiet that couldn't understand anything. But what was he wearing? A tight bodysuit, which looked like some kind of uniform in the colors black and yellow. She had never seen something like this on him before. She moved closer to the pair to hear some sentences of their conversation. She didn't see the tubes on the floor and she stumbled and nearly hit the floor, but she could stand still. Jack and Sharp looked at her and there was a suprised, but not a very happy expression on their faces. He...Helen, what are you doing here? Jack stuttered nervously his view always passing Prof. Sharp. Helen was speechless and she didn't know what she was supposed to answer. Should she say: I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm here or how I get here, becaus it's just a dream or something like that. But before she could say anything Sharp started. It isn't good that you are here Helen! This is a big secret you just saw! She was afraid of him and the strict expression on his normally friendly face. It has to do with you Jack, doesn't it? She whispered shocked by the situation. It seemed so real everything seemed like the reality. Was she really just dreaming? Jack looked down asshamed of her finding it out this way, but it was to late now. There wasn't any way back. Yeah, I'm a big part of the secret . . .he looked back up, directly into Helen's eyes. I am Bionic one! The first bionic human in the whole world! I was created to fight the evil and especially Dr. Scarab. His words were ringing in her head. What did he just said? He was a hero? Bionic one? She had heard that some secret CIA scientists made test with bionic. It makes things stronger, faster and harder. It was created to protect humans and the world. And now Jack was a bionic person. Helen, you aren't allowed to tell this to anyone, do you understand? Your husband is a secret agent now and he has an important job. And we don't want you or your children to get in danger, don't we? Sharp said seriously and grinned at her. Helen you really have to keep this promise! It's so important and please don't panic! It's just the result of the tests we made and we tried the bionics on me and it works. I'm a real hero now, just like superman! Jack said half pleading half giggling. Helen's eyes watered up. And what about us? Everything around her went black and no one heard her as she screamed while falling into a deep black hole.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When Helen awoke she was in a strange place a lab of some sort in a strange bed not her own. Where am I? Jack? Are you here? She asked. I am here Helen said Jack standing next to her bed. When she looked at him he was wearing the same uniform she had not been dreaming at all Jack her Jack was bionic! Oh my God! Jack what has he done to you? Answer me please I need to know why. She pleaded to him. Helen I am a member of the CIA and have been for 3 years now I am not a mere test pilot, the prof. was testing his new bionics on me I volunteered to be the test subject when the government asked for a human subject. You did what? Jack why didn't you tell me before? She said to him crying. Hush Helen hush I didn't want to tell you because I could have place your life in danger! The government watches all its members to make sure they are doing what they are suppose to; since I am young the government sent me to the university not only to study, but to investigate illegal activities in the university that co insist with Dr. Scarab's activities. Jack knew he was placing Helen in danger by telling her all this but deep in his heart he knew he wanted her to know the real Jack Bennett not just Jack but Bionic one too after all she would be marrying both. Helen didn't know what to think she love Jack she though she knew all about him but know she wasn't so sure she knew who he really was. Was he Bionic one or Jack Bennett? Or was he both? Jack who are you? Who are you really? I want to know who is the man I am marrying. I am both Jack Bennett and Bionic one, Helen I love you nothing is going to change that nothing! He told her. If we get marry how are we going to keep up our family life? What am I to tell our children when you are not home and don't come for long periods of time? What am I going to do without you? She asked crying. Helen was so frighten at the prospect of marrying a man with two different lives a family man one moment and a crime fighter the next. Don't worry Helen we will manage I am not always on call I work with prof. Sharp most of the time I only become Bionic one when the needs arises and call to duty. That is all you will see I promise Helen, you don't have to tell the kids either they don't need to know anything I want them to lead a normal life I don't want them to worry about their father. I don't want you to worry about me either, I am strong and my bionics protect from anything my enemies can throw at me. He told her hoping she would understand. Jack I love you and I know that love is unconditional when you love someone you love them no matter what and I love you no matter what, if you are Bionic one I will stand by your side no matter what! She said to him crying. Helen had indeed understood what Jack and what his work meant to the safety of the world and for that of his new family. Jack was overcome with emotions he held her tight against his chest crying happy tears he now knew for certain the woman he love so much love him the same way; she was going to marry him and accepted the new side of him she had just come to know. Helen I love you so much thank you for understanding thank you. Prof. Sharp then came into the room and saw the two hugging and crying he knew Helen had accepted Jack's lifestyle and wasn't going to stop him from doing what she knew was the right thing. I see your fiancé has no objection to the new you Bionic one said Sharp; I'm glad you had accepted him for who he is and what he does for a living Sharp told Helen then. I take good care of his bionics and always make sure nothing is wrong with him Sharp added. I know you do prof. I know you will always make sure Jack's bionics are in top shape she told him happily. You will come to our wedding, won't you? She asked him them. Am I invited then? He asked her. Yes you are prof. you are part of the family! She told him while giving him a hug. What kind of gift would you like? He asked them. You don't have to bring us anything prof. your presence will be gift enough for us said Jack. No, no I want to bring you something but I don't want to bring you something you don't like, I especially don't want to bring you pots and pans for wedding gifts he said. After a few minutes of silence all of them started laughing everything was al right but not for long. Prof. Sharp are you there? A voice called from the computer. It was Gen. Michaels. Gen. I am here what is the matter? Sharp asked him. Scarab is attacking our base we need Bionic one right now! Scarab is trying . . . the connection was lost. Bionic one you have to go now they need you said Sharp. Jack looked at Helen she was about to start crying again, Helen don't cry I will be al right I promise I will come back to you he told her. Helen just nodded as tears began to roll down her cheeks her love, faith and trust were about to be put to the test by none other than Scarab himself. Bionic one left the lab in Sky Dancer and headed towards Portland, Oregon to stop Scarab from whatever he was trying to take from the army base. Prof. Sharp what does Scarab want with that base? Helen asked him. He wants the new thermonuclear bomb I created for the army it has yet to be tested and I'm not sure its core is stable the bomb could explode at any moment if taken out of its protective environment. He told her. Helen's blood began to run cold she did not want to loose the father of her children; she did not want to loose her lover the man she would be marrying in 6 months. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Oh, I'm so sorry Helen! I didn't want to make you worry over Jack! Sharp said with soft eyes looking down at the young woman. No, no you didn't scared me at all! I think that it's time I get used to situations like this. My man in a dangerous situation. Fighting the most important evils in the world with super powers. She spoke more to herself than to Sharp. He knew how she was feeling and he felt pity for her. He was glad that he faithfull and brave man was Bionic-one who belived in Good and always wanted to protect everyone. As Jack told him that he would do all the tests and become Bionic one some years ago, he hadn't had much friends because of his work. He just had his parents sticking with him. Then they made him Bionic and sent him to college after some time of testing the bionic. There he met the woman of his life and they had beautiful twins, a gorgeous family. What would have been if Jack had met Helen before being Bionic one. Sharp was sure that he had said no, because he would be afraid of some evil kidnapping or killing his dear family. He had so much more responsibilities now and his private life was now more important than ever before. I think I'll go home now, Prof. Our parents want to leave today for 5 weeks till our wedding. I want to say goodbye to them and the twins need me too. She looked at him and he nooded. All of a sudden he took her in his arms, rocking her back and forth. Everything will be all right Helen you don't have to worry. Jack got used to the Bionic years before and he knew exactly what to do. He whispered into her hair. Helen wasn't able to cry anymore, she didn't had anymore tears to cry. She moved away from him. Thank you Prof.!  
  
Hey honey! Here you are, we tried to call you on your mobiles, but no one did answer! Kathrin said as her daughter came into the room. Sorry, Mom, but Jack had a very important meeting in his company and I stayed with him for a while. She saw the suitcases on the floor and knew that they were about to drive away. Jack isn't able to be here in time to say you goodbye, but he told me to tell you so. We are very thankfull for everything you did for us the last couple of weeks and thanks for helping us preparing our wedding. Helen was near to tears again, these day was one of the worse in her entire life. First she got informed that her future husband is some kind of super-hero and then her parents and soon parents left. We'll be back soon, baby! And don't forget to go to Mrs. Cusack, she's one of the best dressmakers here and it was hard to get a date for you at her studio. She will do the best wedding-dress for you! Just like the one you always dreamed of and you know that I and Daddy are going to pay your dress, no matter what it'll cost. Buy everything you want! Kathrin said and hugged her daughter tightly. They said their goodbyes and hugged each other lovingly and Helen waved at them as they drove away. A familar feeling of loneliness took over her body. A feeling she recognized from former times, before she met Jack. She had been alone nearly all the time and it had been so natural to her that she hadn't been scared of it. But now as the feeling returned she felt terrible. She didn't want to be alone anymore. A cry interrupted her thoughts and she got up and went to her babies-room. Meg was crying while Eric just watched his sister with his big huge eyes while sucking on his thumb. She lifted her from her cribe and carried her through the room to calme her down. She had a fresh diaper and her mother had just feeded them 1 hour ago. Meggie, why are you crying, my baby? She asked softly trying to get the baby to stop crying. Helen looked into her daughter's eyes and saw them looking directly into hers. They know that something is wrong! The thought rushed through her head and as if Meg noticed her mother had found out what was wrong she stoped crying and cuddeled to her Mommy's chest. Eric saw this and waved his arms and legs to get the attention from his mother too. Helen laied Meg down in her huge and comfortable chair and got Eric out of his cribe. She sat down on the chair and took both of her babies into her arms. They started making noises and giggled lightly while pulling onto Helen's dress and pressing their little bodies against her. They wanted to help her. They felt that their Mommy was sad about some thing and they wanted her to be happy. She laughed at them and gave each one a kiss on the head. Thanks you so much! She whispered and the feeling of being lonely vanished at this moment. She wasn't alone! Even when Jack wasn't here she still had her babies and they were keeping her alive and happy. Eric and Meg's eyes closed a little and soon they were assleep in her arms. They were 9 months old now and every day they grew more and it made her happy to see them growing up in a nice environment. This was what she always had wanted for her children. It could be so perfect, when Jack wouldn't be Bionic one! They could be a happy and nice family without money or health problems. But destiny wanted a different way for him. Was he all right at the moment? Or was he hurt? The fear came back to Helen and she hugged her babies closer to her to get the cold emotions out of her. He is all right, he is a smart and clever guy and he knows what to do! He will get home home save to them. Helen suddenly started feeling tired too the emotional-roller coaster was too much! Her eyes closed and she fell into a dreamless sleep with her babies in her arms.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jack came into the house and found his beloved Helen asleep in the chair with the babies in her arms. He came up to her when Eric and Meg open their eyes at the same time saw him began to giggle and wave their arms at him they wanted to be held by their father now. Helen awoke some time latter to find Jack playing with the kids on the floor they were crawling around him their faces happy with big smiles on them. What time did you get here? She asked him. I got here about 1 hour ago the kids saw me and wanted to play with me. He responded. Helen too got down on the floor to play with Jack and the kids suddenly Eric opened his mouth and the word "mama" came out of it. Jack he is talking! Said Helen excitedly. Meg didn't want to be left behind she looked at her father and said "dada" Jack took his daughter into his arms and gave her a big kiss on her check. They are both talking said Jack exited. Both their kids were beginning to talk soon they would be walking Helen knew then once they started walking it would be impossible to keep them out of trouble. Oh Jack aren't they amazing? They can talk; they can talk! Come with mama she wants to give you a big bear hug she told her kids. Eric and Meg could not comprehend what their parents were saying just yet but they knew enough to make them happy. The two of them then looked at each other and in their baby gargle began to say something to one another they even nodded understanding what they meant. What are you two talking about? Interrupted Helen. The twins turned their little heads and gave her big toothless smiles. Helen and Jack only laugh at their kids they made their lives complete. Helen then noticed something in Eric's mouth . . . it was his first baby teeth! Jack Eric is teething she said happily. He's teething? Let me see. Sure enough Jack saw his son's firth teeth it meat that soon Eric would be biting everyone near him. We have to call our parents and tell them the good news he said. Where is the phone? I will call them and let them know. He said as he got up to get the phone. He called both his and her parents and told them Eric and Meg had said their first word. They are very happy Helen, they said they can't wait to came back and listen to their words and see Eric's teeth Jack said happily. Helen then remembered he had been called to Oregon. Jack? What happened at the base? She asked him a little worry. I took care of the situation; Scarab hadn't reached the bomb yet when he saw me he sent out his robots against me but I made short work them he told her. He didn't hurt me Helen in fact he left after I destroyed the robots. Helen felt better now after he assured her he was not hurt; she felt his chest, back, arms and legs to make sure he had not been lying to her. He wasn't. I told you I was not hurt he told her with a smile. Helen then leaned towards him and gave him a kiss. The twins started to protest by way of making noise, moving their arms and legs wildly in the air and plenty of dada and mama to brake the kiss. Helen and Jack sighted as they knew the kids would not allow them even a kiss when in their presence all the kisses were for them not their parents. Ok we will not kiss anymore. Said Helen calming down her little ones. Jack looked at Helen with loving eyes at the way she managed to calm the kids he felt so much pride for having a wonderful woman and mother by his side. They played with the kids for a little longer then the time for the twins to go take their nap came, before that however, their diapers were change and Helen fed them before taking them to bed at last they would have some time for themselves. After the kids finally when to bed Jack and Helen had time for themselves to make love something they hadn't had a chance to do for a long time. They made sweet love that evening in their bedroom unfortunately they had to keep the door open to hear if something was wrong with the kids but other than that the evening was magical. At dinnertime Jack decided he wanted to cook something special for them she happily agreed to let Jack cook since she was had been doing all of the cooking for a long time and needed a brake from the stove. After dinner it was time to go to bed they were both tired the kids were a handful now they crawling all over the house and if they weren't careful they could easily step over them; actually Jack did step on Meg's hand on one occasion and made her cry, Eric saw her crying and he too began to cry just because his sister was crying. That night Helen truly felt like a married woman she was laying in Jack's arms in their bed in their home she was truly happy and Jack too was very happy he was soon to be marry to Helen had two small children his life was were he wanted it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Thank you so much, Mrs. Cusack. It's just like I always imagined it to be! Helen said happily to the older woman. It was my pleasure, Helen. I always love making beautiful gowns for beautiful ladies. And you are a very beautiful one. Helen blushed as she hugged the woman lightly. Helen was so happy. In 2 days was her long awaited wedding, she got to marry the man of her dreams. And thank you for making this cute dresses for my babies! Helen smiled at the dressmaker gratefully who returned the smile. It was very nice to make dresses for such nice twins, instead of women or men. Helen walked to her car and drove away. She had been driving alone into the city to buy and get some things that were still to do. Her gown was long white with no straps, it held her breast tightly and showed her brown and thin shoulders perfectly. She would wear her hair up in a bun decorated with white roses. She would just wear a white string under it, because she didn't need a bra. She didn' want jack to see her dress before the wedding and so she decided to go to the city alone this time. Mrs. Cusack had made a cute bright whit dress for Meg and nice pants and shirt for Eric. The same color her dress had and Helen couldn't wait till she would be able to see them in this. It had been really difficult for her to make them, because they were growing so fastly. Tomorrow was the twins first birthday. They invited their parents and Prof. Sharp to celebrate with them. Because of the wedding the next day the party wasn't suposed to be that big, just a nice day with the whole family.  
  
Mama! Meg cried out as Helen walked into the living-room. Hey baby! Helen smiled at her daughter as she waved her arms to her mommy, she wanted to be picked up by her. Not now, Meggie! First I have to hide my wedding dress and your presents for tomorrow. Meg seemed to understand and smiled at her mother. I'll come back to play with you in a minute, honey. As she came back into the living room some minutes later, she saw Jack siting on the floor with Eric and Meg. Hi honey! Jack said and Helen kissed him on the lips softly as she sat down next to him. Where have you been darling? Helen asked her future-husband. Your son wanted to play baseball so desperatly. He loved baseball so much, evertime he sees it on TV he started laughing and waving. He loves it even more than I do! Helen laughed and kisse Eric's little head. Mama! He said looking at his mommy with happy eyes, knowing that they were talking about him. You are just like your Daddy, aren't you my angel!  
  
Happy Birthday!!!! Everyone said after they sang two birthday songs for Eric and Meg. The twins were laughing the whole time and clapped their hands together excitedly. Happy birthday, my darlings! Michelle said and kissed and hugged her dear grandchildren. Brian, Thomas and Kathrin followed Michelle and congratuleted the small children. After opening all their presents Helen sat them down in their highchairs and they proudly started eating the first parts of their birthday-cake. No, honey, you can't drink coffee, wait till Mommy brings you your milk! Brian said as Meg tried to reach out to his cup. The cake tastes really good, Jack! Prof. Sharp said to his friend. Jack smiled at him and answered. Thank you Amadeus. I tried my best for my loving children. But Mom and Kathrin thanks for the cakes you made. Michelle smiled at her son and hugged him. No problem, dear! So, how are the preparations for the wedding doing? Before Jack could answer Helen walked in and immedietly Meg and Eric started shouting and tried to get their own little cups with milk. Here you are my babies! They thanked their mother with a cute smile. I just got my dress and the babies dresses from Mrs Cusack and they are so beautiful! I can't wait till you see them! Helen smiled at her family and sat down. Why don't you show it now, honey? Jack asked grinning all ready knowing what the answer will be. You know exactly that I won't show you my dress before we meet at the altar. And tomorrow you'll see the cute dresses for my babies! So we are going to the chapelle in the morning? Brian asked his daughter, who was eating a bit of the cake. Yeah, at 10:30 am and we will be finished with the wedding and the photos and so on at 12:30 and then we will go to the restaurant 3 miles away from the chapelle. It's in a small castle. We will eat there, dance and have fun the whole day and night to celebrate our wedding. Wow, you did plan lots of things, but it sounds gorgeous! Sharp said amazed. Yes, but I had to wait for so long to get to marry this man! Helen said playfully and grabbed Jack by the collar and kissed him lovingly.  
  
Are you ready for your wedding my son? Thomas grabbed his son's shoulder and tried top calme him down. He was running up and down the room. Don't be nervous, Jack. It won't make it easier if you are! Brian said and gave his daughter's soon-husband a comforting hug. We will leave you alone for the last 3 minutes! But get ready and take a deep breath. In a couple of minutes you'll be a married man! Jack sat down in one of the chairs in his room in the chapel. All of a sudden the door opened and Sharp looked at him with worried eyes. I'm so sorry Jack, but Scarab is attacking a base in Detroit and they need you there!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Right now? I can't go I'm getting marry today prof. you know that! Can you call the army and let them handle Scarab? Just for this once. I don't want to leave Helen now, she and I have been looking towards this day for 6 months I cannot live her here not now. He told Sharp. But Jack they need you. You cannot refuse them Jack you cannot. He said in a stern voice. I will not go I will not leave my wedding I need to have my life and being Bionic one right at this moment will ruing that part of me. Saying that Jack walk out the room and headed towards the altar to meet with Helen and begin his marry life. The ceremony was everything Helen wanted. The beautiful white flowers lining the aisles the white carpet the altar too look more beautiful that she imagine. Her father walked her down the aisle she look like a goddess in her white gown; Jack could not take his eyes off her she looked like an angel to him he could have never left his wedding to fight Scarab even if he wasn't following orders. The twins looked gorgeous in their new clothes their grandmothers were holding them. When time came for Jack and Helen to say their vows they got very emotional. Helen had tears running down her cheeks as said her vows; Jack too could not hold his tears as he said his vows. Their hands were trembling when they exchange their wedding rings and Jack nearly drop the ring when he was putting it on Helen's hand. After the wedding the photographer took all the pictures they wanted latter they when to the restaurant to celebrate their union and the beginning of their lives as husband and wife. The atmosphere was great every one was having fun especially the twins they were having the time of their lives. Prof. Sharp was not having much fun he knew Jack had violated orders he was supposed be fighting Scarab not at a party. But he also understood that he needed a life and today was his wedding he couldn't just live his new wife at the altar; Sharp was torn between ordering Jack what to do and allowing him to have his family and a private life.  
  
After the party at the restaurant every one when to Jack and Helen's house to celebrate some more the kids had fallen asleep on their way to the house and now were in their cradles. At home they received presents from friends and family; Sharp pulled Jack aside to talk about what had happened before and during the wedding. The army took care of Scarab Sharp began but the government is very disappointed in you, Bionic one. The president himself called me during the ceremony and asked when you were showing up to help the base, I told him that you had decline orders and were not going to help at all. The president was not happy about it he wanted to know the reason why and I said to him that I had send you on another mission and could not stop one thing to do another he finished. Jack then realized Sharp had lied for him he cared enough to have lied to the president of the United States.  
  
Prof. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble I did not mean to refused orders. I know Jack I know, I also know you are happy with a family and now newlywed that is why I lied for you because you need to be happy at least for a moment even if my brother is in the mist of an attack. Jack then hugged prof. Sharp and thanked him for his kindness. Come on Jack we are still celebrating your wedding to Helen let's not spoil it by speaking of this matter any more, you have yet to open my present. When they returned everyone was staring at them. What happened? Helen asked a little worry. Nothing honey prof. Sharp just wanted to speak to me in private that is all Jack said to her. Let's open our gifts he said happily. One by one they open all the gifts each gift had something beautiful in it. Katherin gave them a pair of crystal vases, Michelle gave Helen a beautiful doll dressed as a bride to remind her of her wedding to Jack she gave a set of silk neckties, Thomas gave them new cookbooks, Brian gave them a new set of leaded crystal glasses, Monica gave them a handmade quilt, and prof. Sharp gave them $35,000 dollars to buy whatever they wanted. Prof. Sharp this is too much! Said Helen when she saw the cheque. I didn't know what to give you so I decided it would be better if I gave you the money and you buy what you like with it and that would be my gift to you. He told her. Helen gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek for his generosity he didn't have to give them anything and yet he had chosen to do so even though he didn't know her at all. This was the wedding Helen had always wanted and dream off all her life ever since she was a little girl now it had come true, she had indeed marry her prince charming like in the fairy tales and now she would live happily ever after.  
  
The End. 


End file.
